The Brothers Flub-Health Issues
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Sequel to "Pay Dirt". Fraz has trouble staying awake.


The Brothers Flub

"Health Issues"

Fraz had fallen asleep in the bathtub. He still smelled really bad from not bathing for a month. He also hadn't eaten or slept that much in a month either. His brother Guapo had returned the peanuts he had bought with Fraz's money, and Fraz had been able to purchase his master plan organizer. That made Fraz happy. Just then there was loud knocking at the bathroom door. It was Guapo. "Fraz?! Are you done in there?! It's my turn for a bath!" Guapo cried. No answer. Guapo was worried. "Fraz?! Are you okay?!" Still no answer. Guapo knocked again—this time awakening Fraz.

"Huh?! What?!" Fraz asked. "You okay in there?!" he heard Guapo ask. "Yeah I just fell asleep Guapo!" Fraz replied. "Well could you hurry up?! I'd like to take a bath before dinner!" Guapo complained. "Hold on Guapo! I'm almost done!" Fraz replied. He stood up, unplugged the drain, and stepped out of the bathtub onto the bathmat. He put on a clean uniform, and sprayed himself with cologne to hide the stench. He would have to take a lot more baths to get all of it off. He opened the door for Guapo. "Bathroom's all yours" he said. "About time!" Guapo cried impatiently and entered the bathroom. As Guapo took a bath, Fraz fell asleep on his bottom bunk.

Guapo came out of the bathroom and saw Fraz asleep on his bunk. He walked over to him and shook him. "Fraz! Fraz wake up!" he cried. Fraz woke up with a half-lidded gaze. He yawned and said "Sorry. I dosed off". The two left the room to go to dinner. At dinner Fraz stuffed his face. He was starving! He felt like he hadn't eaten in forever. He was eating even more than Guapo was! When The Flub Brothers returned to their room, Fraz passed out on his bunk while Guapo got ready for bed. When Guapo was ready for bed he kissed Fraz goodnight, got into his top bunk, and went to sleep.

The next morning in Miss Boomdeeyay's office she gave Guapo and Fraz a package to deliver to Jungle World. While delivering the package on Jungle World, Fraz could barely keep his eyes open. He was so tired that Guapo had to fly The Hoog. When they got back to Retrograde, Fraz told Guapo that he wanted to take a nap before dinner. In their room Fraz crashed onto his bunk snoring loudly. At dinner time Guapo woke Fraz up, and the two headed down to the lounge for dinner. Once again during dinner Fraz ate like a horse.

That night at bedtime when Fraz crashed onto his bottom bunk again, Guapo became concerned about Fraz being extremely tired. He was worried about Fraz's health. He decided to take him to a hospital on Hospital World to see a doctor. He climbed into his top bunk and went to sleep. The next day Guapo took Fraz to the same hospital that he took him to that time he swallowed Dinky. They were given a number and had to wait in the waiting room. Just like last time Guapo's favorite soap opera "Desperate Hospital" was playing on the TV.

Fraz fell asleep in Guapo's lap. Just then their number was called. "That's us!" Guapo cried. Fraz woke up as he and Guapo left the waiting room. A nurse weighed him and took his blood pressure. Then Fraz was placed on a gurney and rolled down the hallway with Guapo following. The gurney rolled into a doctor's office. A doctor entered the room. "Hello. I'm Dr. Matthews. What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked. "It's my brother Fraz. He's been sleeping a lot. He can't seem to stay awake" Guapo replied.

Dr. Matthews examined Fraz and asked him "Have you been staying up late at night?" "No. He and I cut back on sleep to save enough money to buy stuff" Guapo replied—referring to Pay Day when he and Fraz bought a cowboy outfit, harmonica, and a master plan organizer. "You two put your health at risk just to earn money to buy things?" Dr. Matthews asked. "We had to. Our boss is cheap" Guapo replied. "I see. I recommend your brother get plenty of rest, and not work until he's fully arrested" Dr. Matthews suggested.

"Sure thing Doc" Guapo replied. For the next two weeks Fraz slept like a baby while Guapo made deliveries for the both of them. Doctor's orders.

The End


End file.
